jealous?
by tenkage onna
Summary: He hated it when Ririn sat on Ichigo's shoulder. It was that simple. Or maybe, it was a bit more complex than that. konichigo


it just...sounded cool ne.

warning- yaoi, angst, OOC, spoilers for the bounto arc?  
reason- cause i need to make a serious konichi story.

rating- T

pairing- konichi(kon/ichigo)

summary- he hated it when rinrin sat on ichigo's shoulder. it was that simple. or maybe, it was a bit more complex than that.

discalimer- i own nothing!

this...is probably the only oneshot for konich that i'll ever make that makes sense. so soak it up, there may never be another.

"Alright, lets go!"

He watched as Ichigo ran off, that blue monstrosity on his shoulder.

To be fair, he never liked Ririn from the start. He had given her a chance, but she was just the most obnoxious thing he ever met. Though according to Rukia he wasn't any better.

Cloud and Nova he didnt mind, maybe not Nova as much as Cloud. But compared to the female modified soul, they were the best friends he had. And that was the biggest lie he had ever made right there. Of course so was saying that he even liked them. Cause he didnt. No matter how hard he tried and failed and faked it slightly, he couldn't even make himself enjoy their company in the least.

What good was having fellow modified souls if they hated each other mutually?

That might sound sick, but it was true. He wished they had died like he almost did, because then that stupid Ririn wouldn't be riding Ichigo's shoulder, taking his space, and hogging Ichigo's attention! Oh wow, she could sense the Bounto, and had a cool power while he could only kick and run. Who cares? Ririn and Cloud and Nova could only sense Bountos, they couldn't fight or protect Ichigo's family like he could.

Well... that was a lie. A very big one.

They were way more capable than himself, double the power, the looks, everything. They had gigai made by Urahara, they could do things that were actually useful. They didnt make Ichigo mad on a daily basis. Actually, it seemed he liked them way more than Kon.

He tolerated them, didnt beat them up, didnt mistreat them, he _liked_ them. He probably loved Ririn compared to Kon, and either of the three modified souls could easily do the things Kon could never do.

They could feel, they could kiss, they could be tasted and felt. He doubted highly cotton felt nearly as nice sliding against skin as skin did. Kon was just a pill, inside of a doll. Not a gigai, and he couldn't do any of those things. He couldn't sweat, he could turn someone on with his body. He didnt have one to begin with. He couldn't even make up for any of that. All Kon could do, was speak, and fake whatever he knew he should feel.

But...he tried his best to be a good ally.

He tried to out do those three, to win back Ichigo's attention, to show him, that given the chance he could be double of whatever Ririn or Cloud or Nova could be. He had argued and made tons of hints at how great he was, he had fought over Ichigo to show how much he loved the substitute Shinigami. But Ichigo just didnt get it, and only found these decelerations of not so obvious love as annoying.

What did any of them do to deserve Ichigo's undying attention?!

He hated how Ririn looked at him with such love, hated how Ichigo never even cared. Never even batted an eyelash at the subject. If Kon had looked at him like that or hugged him while crying like that, he would have been beat down with his head being stomped on because he was being stupid.

What was so stupid about being in love with someone?

Was it because he had no gigai, no real body? Was it because he sounded like a male? He could be anything! Just give him a girl's gigai and he'd make sure he looked his best, that he could change his voice and be everything that Ichigo must want from a girl. He'd do anything... anything to make the Shinigami love him, or to show his own feelings purely, to make Ichigo understand that he could be all Ririn or Rukia could be and more.

He just needed a chance.

But that would never happen, because how was he supposed to get a girl's gigai? How would he pay Urahara back for it? What if Ichigo hated him for even trying? Then it'd all be a waste, and there'd be no point to it. Then he wouldn't even have a place to call home. Because Ichigo would surely kick him out and call him a "dirty pervert!" in that hateful voice he used when he talked about Aizen, or when he even mentioned the Bounto.

And to be honest, Kon just couldn't deal with that.

Not in the very least.

So, he could do nothing but watch as he was slowly replaced by Ririn, how his place in Ichigo's life was taken away.

He could only watch a Ririn rode on Ichigo's shoulder and took off to preform missions he couldn't even help with.

He could only watch as he lost.

gasp! this was so...angsty? eh, i dont care XDD i hope you enjoyed it ne! Fixed it from the way it usta be ne.


End file.
